


The Key to You

by Rosicamarica



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fantasy, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 17:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosicamarica/pseuds/Rosicamarica
Summary: This is late but its the last prompt for GajevyLoveFest! The prompt was Fantasy. Its super short and nothing much but I wanted to see it out! Enjoy!





	The Key to You

Gajeel was standing on a cliff, the waves lapping bellow him in a rough manner. He couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away from the water. Specifically, a rock that was to the left of him. He was squinting his eyes trying to see what was pulling his gaze that way when he saw her.

She was facing away from him, her short blue hair moving slowly in the wind. Focusing more he could see that she was wearing a white dress. He was opening his mouth to call to her, but nothing came out of his mouth.

She was turning towards him now tucking her hair behind her ear. She was smiling at him and suddenly her lips were moving, he couldn’t seem to make out what she was saying though.

He was squinting and leaning forward, doing whatever he could to be able to hear what she was saying.

Finally, he was able to make out, “The key,” before jolting awake in his bed. He was clutching his sheets, sweating and panting before he realizing he was in his room.

He was barely able to realize that his hand was slipping into his pocket. His fingers brushing against cold steel in the shape of a key. This was even more startling to him as he didn’t remember putting it into his pocket before he had gone to bed.

Gajeel was pulling the key out of his pocket staring down at it for a minute, then he began slowly turning the key round and round in his hand. This key had been haunting him for a couple weeks now. It had showed up in his mail, a letter attached to it that said that it was left to him by family he didn’t even know he had.

The paper was vague, only the words ‘This belongs to you.’ The only other thing was a map, which he was guessing lead to whatever the key would open.

Why was he so stuck on this stupid little key? In the past he had no problem with throwing something like this in the trash. Was it the prospect that maybe he could have family somewhere? Scoffing as he threw his blanket off, he practically threw the key on his nightstand as he stood up and made his way to the bathroom.

Splashing water on his face he took a few deep breaths. The dreams had started the night he received the key, becoming longer and more vivid the longer he kept the key around. A normal person would have probably thrown the key away by now but there was absolutely no way that this key was causing his dreams. He chalked it up to working overtime at the bar, and never having time for himself.

Gajeel continued to fight with his dreams for another couple weeks before he finally asking for some time off work. He was still completely skeptic that key was causing his dreams, but he figured he could investigate it while he took some time for himself.

The map took him to a beach house there was nothing around him for miles except for a small lighthouse.

Scoffing at his clique surrounding “You have got to be kidding me.”

Rolling his eyes, he swung his bag over his shoulder. When he made his way to the front door, he didn’t even try the key in the door turning the knob and laughing as the door swung open.

The house was simply furnished will all the necessities that a person would need. Throwing his bag on the couch he made his way over to the tall glass windows. Watching the waves hit against the sand his mind was left wandering back to his dreams.

The area around him didn’t seem familiar to his dreams, no surprise there. The trip had tired him, tossing the key onto the counter he trampled his way to the bedroom. He was staring at the ceiling unsure if he would be able to fall asleep as tired as he was.

He was standing on the ledge again staring off towards the water. He knew what was happening right away. He didn’t try to fight it he just let it play out. When she was turning towards him and her lips where whispering “The key” something was reaching out to him. It was pulling him down and all he could see was the water coming towards him.

As he was jolting awake, he threw his hands in front of his face as if to brace himself. He was taken back; he didn’t think the dream would take such a turn. Gajeel was becoming frustrated these dreams were draining him. Sleep was becoming such a chore for him.

“Shit!” Gajeel let out a scream as he threw the pillow across the room. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, doing his best to bring himself back down. It didn’t matter how he just needed this to end.

Stomping his way to the back door, he very quickly was unlocking it throwing it open “What do you want?” The waves splashing against the sand and a few animals that were still out was his only response.

His heart was racing, he was starting to wonder if maybe he was losing his mind. Had he slowly been snapping without realizing it and this was just the end of it all? Standing there staring out into the water, he made a firm decision that if this was how he would go. He was at least going out with a bang.

Twenty minutes later he was finishing the tenth beer he had brought with him. He was stumbling around in the sand now.

“Well come on then!” he was screaming towards the water.

“BRING IT!” he threw the bottle towards the water.

“That’s littering.” a sweet voice spoke to him from behind him.

Quickly wiping around he came face to face with the woman from his dreams. She was staring at him, smiling at him with her eyes. Wearing the same white dreams from his dreams the wind slowly moving it around.

“You.” The words left his mouth with a struggle.

“Me.” She was smiling at him, but something was off about it. She was looking at him in a way that wasn’t human. Without realizing it he took a step back. She brought her hand up to her mouth, he could hear her giggling from behind her hand.

“What do you want?” he held his ground, clenching his fists while staring her down.

“You.” Was her response once again.

“Me?” his mind was racing between confused and angry. This wasn’t making any sense to him. The only time he had seen this woman before was in his dreams and suddenly she was standing right in front of him. Laughing like it was nothing only saying one word to him.

“Come with me” she was holding her hand out to him smiling. Her amber eyes were sparkling at him begging him to come with her. He was licking his lips his mind was swaying telling him to go to her, he shook his head trying to snap out of it.

“Please?” Her eyes were pleading with him.

“What are you?”

“What would you like me to be?”

“Don’t act cheeky and avoid the question.” Annoyance was all over his face.

“Listen human I’m trying to be cute for you but I’m starting to lose my patience.” She was sighing while placing her hands on her hips. The sweet gentle look was gone from her face and her eyes were staring him down.

Human the word was chanting like a mantra in his head. She was calling him a human so what did that make her? Or was she just fucking with him?

“Human?”

“Are you not?”

“Maybe I’m not.”

His response left her giggling “I can smell you from here and everything about you screams human.”

“So, what does that make you then?”

“An angel of mercy” she was giggling again while placing her finger to her lips.

He didn’t know why he was suddenly walking towards her. He was probably making the worse decision of his life, but he made the decision. Standing before her he was looking down at her.

Cupping his face with her hands, she was smiling at him again “That’s a good boy.”

Her smile was devilish, and her hands were cold, shivering as they began to trace his jawline. He was reaching towards her now his hands wrapping around her waist. She was cold and there was a different weird sensation like she was wet.

“That’s it drown in me and forget everything” she was pulling him down towards her barely pressing a soft kiss to his lips. An unusual sensation ran through his body and his eyes were glossing over seconds after.

She was pulling away from him her eyes were shimmering a purple haze clouding over them “That’s it drown in me while I devour you.”

They were both gone after that the beach was empty, no trace of either of them in the sand where they once stood.


End file.
